dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Edie Mirman
|birthplace = The Bronx, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Writer Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1980-present |status = Occasionally Active |agency = Special Artists Agency }}Edie Mirman (born July 26, 1953) is an American Voice Actress and Writer. Career Active since the 1980's, Mirman is best known for providing the voice of Fujiko Mine from Lupin the 3rd, Miriya Parina Sterling and Nova Satori from Robotech and as the original voice of Gatomon and Angewomon in the Digimon series. She is the owner of Edie's Gourmet Looping, specializing in ADR/Looping for Film and Television. Mirman is mostly inactive in anime dubbing, not having taken a new role since around 2000, moving onto mainly providing voices for Disney, Sony and Dreamworks animations among others. Though she occasionally returns, mostly for Disney's dubs of Studio Ghibli films. She has also reprised past roles in anime (Emu Hino in Crying Freeman) and spin-off material (Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles). Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Angela Hendricks *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Kittypus Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Milady, Child (ep. 2), Marie (ep. 10) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Honeybee Queen *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Emmanuelle Poirot (ep. 52) **Fujiko Mine (Streamline Dub; eps. 145 & 155) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Grandma Brown, Mark's Mother *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Miriya Parina Sterling, Nurse (ep. 18), Docking Announcement (ep. 30) *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Nova Satori *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The Witch (ep. 2), The Queen (ep. 3), Little Red Riding Hood's Grandmother (ep. 4), Elderly Customer (ep. 15), Gisella (ep. 34), Female Farmer (ep. 36), Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Mrs. Spencer (ep. 5) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Medina La Lugensius Electra, Aunt Maude (ep. 2), Countdown (eps. 7-8) (Streamline Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Elizabeth (ep. 6) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Salamon, Gatomon, Angewomon *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Salamon, Gatomon, Angewomon, Nefertimon, Silphymon *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Bridget (ep. 15) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Tomomi Murashita (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Emu Hino (Streamline/ADV Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Kate Masseau (ep. 2), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Fujiko Mine (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Fujiko Mine (Streamline Dub) *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Layla, Additional Voices *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) - Irate Mother *''Lensman'' (1984) - Clarissa MacDougal (Streamline Dub) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) - Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Countess Lamika Lee, Greco Girl #3 (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Aldevia (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Kelly Stevens *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Spider Woman (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Marilynn (Launch) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Miss Hara, Kanta's Aunt (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Ursula, Barsa (Streamline Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Gatomon, Angewomon, Magnadramon, Recorded Operator *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' (2011) - Hana Matsuzaki *''The Wind Rises'' (2013) - Mrs. Horikoshi Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Jane Flower Writer *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series External Links *Edie Mirman at the Internet Movie Database *Edie Mirman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Disney